Lost Light
by Blackdemon21
Summary: I could only stare as they dragged you away, I reached through the bars as our hands separated, that warmth I loved so much leaving me. They pinned you down on the alter and held your legs down as you looked to me with tear filled eyes. The dagger came down and blood began to drop onto the symbol on the ground as I screamed. OOC, Character Death, Twin Theory, Fluff.


**Lost Light**

**A/N: Okay everyone, so many people have been talking about Ciel having a twin and my mind is in a tizzy just trying to figure everything out, so I wrote this short story from the point of view from our Ciel, while the other Ciel, the one who was sacrificed will be " him," well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: I could only stare as they dragged you away, I reached through the bars as our hands separated, that warmth I loved so much leaving me. They pinned you down on the alter and held your legs down as you looked to me with tear filled eyes. The dagger came down and blood began to drop onto the symbol on the ground as I screamed. OOC, Twin Theory, Character Death, fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

We both sit in a black metal cage, mother and father both died in the fire and the only one left is you who seems to stay by my side.

I watch as a group of men sell us to some man; I'm scared but I feel better when you put your hand my shoulder whispering," everything's going to be alright, I'll protect you," I smile at him and move closer as we try and share each other's warmth as the cage began to move.

I never realized that we had fallen asleep, I desperately try to wake you up as I call your name over and over again. Your eyes open revealing the same ocean blue that I see everyday when I look at my reflection.

You ask me what's wrong and I point outside the cage at all the other children trapped; he looked scared for a moment but he relaxed and took my hand in his own, my trembling hands stopped and I laid my head against your chest. I could still smell the calming scent of home; tears began to well up in my eyes as they streamed down my cheeks, staining your shirt.

You close your eyes and stroke my back trying to sloth me by saying everything's going to be okay; soon, I feel myself drifting off to sleep as my crying quieted down to small hiccups. Both of us soon fall asleep once again ignore the sight before us.

" Hey brats! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes still in his arms and look to see a man going around carrying a funnel and some sort of food, I was scared again when he reached into our cage and pulled me by the front of my shirt over to him," we can't have you dying on us," the man chuckled as he stuck the funnel in my mouth and forced me to eat.

It was too much, I couldn't breath and his grasp left purple welts on my cheeks as he released me to go to the other children.

I suddenly hear a cage door open and both of us look to see one of the men dragging out a young boy, he didn't struggle or move at that, his eyes were empty and dead.

Eventually we will be like that too, I just know it; I tightly hold on to the bars of the cage knowing that we would both die if this kept up any longer. Suddenly, you put your hand over mine," nothing's going to happen to us," I heard you whisper as my grip loosened.

I let go of the bars and put my hand up to yours, our hands the exact same shape and size as we intertwine our fingers together, my forehead against yours. It's so warm, I never want this warmth to leave me.

Days passed and we had gotten used to the same routine; wake up, eat, and sleep, we had done this everyday, except you would always hold me close whispering soothing things to me, this is the main reason why I know you would always be with me.

The routine we got used to suddenly changed when they began to light candles revealing a stone alter in the center. I didn't know what they were going to do but I didn't want to find out, I wrap my arms around you and bury my face in your scent.

We watched as new people came, but they were different than the ones who fed us. They were dressed in black cloaks with white masks. Very soon the masked figures would take a child from one of the cages and lay them on the alter. Another man walked over to the child with a dagger in hand and brung it down, blood splatter ing everywhere.

All of us gasped and began to back away from the cage door as the continued to pick out children one by one, doing the same thing over and over. I felt myself begin to tremble as you intertwined your fingers with mine again.

I look at you and smile as I feel that same warmth I've always felt; I never realized the door to our cage opened and a man reached in and dragged you away from me.

I could only stare as they dragged you away, I reached through the bars as our hands separated, that warmth I loved so much leaving me. They pinned you down on the alter and held your legs down as you looked to me with tear filled eyes. The dagger came down and blood began to drip onto the symbol on the ground as I screamed.

I could feel the tears begin to stream down my cheeks as I looked at your lifeless body, suddenly, I felt the air the room tense as the symbol on the ground began to glow showing a horrific creature.

I could hardly see but I instantly recognized your voice as you spoke the creature," please protect him, I don't care what happens to me, just don't let him die," I could hear the sobs in voice voice as it began to crack.

Soon the creature turned away from you and began to look around, the cloaked figures shocked by the creatures appearance.

" It actually showed up!"

" Demon grant me wealth and power."

I gulped when the demon looked at me and approach me," you have paid a heavy price for summoning me, now tell me what you desire," I grasped the bars of the cage tightly until my knuckles turned white," I want power...power to get revenge on the ones who did this to us," I growled," then do you wish to sign the contract?"

" Yes, I want to sign the contract!" I shouted," where would you like the mark?" The demon asked me," anywhere as long as I greater power than anyone," I gasped when I felt its hand on my eye," then how about I put it on that big eye of yours full of despair," I cried out in pain as my eye began to burn, the contract complete.

The demon killed all of our kidnappers and released me from my cage," what is your name little one?" The demon asked in its human form; I looked to your lifeless body with mournful eyes.

" My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the story, if you don't like the twin theory then why did you read this, anyways that's all I'm going to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter in one of my other stories, Ciao.**


End file.
